


teacher's pet

by thr4shur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, this turned out to be so much more longer than i expected it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thr4shur/pseuds/thr4shur
Summary: teacher's pet,if i'm so special why am i secret?yeah, why the fuck is that?do you regret the things we shared that i'll never forget?well, do you tell me that?orsasuke engages in a secret relationship with his married teacher.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 47





	teacher's pet

**Author's Note:**

> just a short songfic i thought about from listening to and watching melanie martinez’s movie/album, K-12, with a happy ending for both of our beloved boyfriends. <3  
Warning: if you are not comfortable with age differences/teacher-student relationships, PLEASE DONT READ THIS. the song i’m writing about is about a character from melanie’s music video having an affair with a teacher. anyways, feel free to leave me honest criticism or let me know if you loved reading this in the comments and thank you for taking the time to read this!

2:30pm was when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day at school as students started stuffing their things inside their bags, some of them quite quickly to get out of school, while others took their time in putting their things inside their bags all while talking to their friends. the topic they were all talking behind their hands about? an attractive, young religion teacher named mr. uzumaki. most of the female students were making it quite clear how badly they wanted to spread their legs for the attractive blonde teacher. a couple of male students also made it known how desperately they wanted to get into the teacher’s pants. 

sasuke couldn’t help but hide a quiet chuckle behind a fake cough as he walked past one girl talking so loudly about the lewd things she wanted that man to do to her. 

and oh, how hopeless and clueless could they ever be.

it was 2:40 when sasuke entered the classroom, acting as if he was staying after for tutoring, as there was currently a student inside getting a little far too close to the blonde with her chest practically hanging out her shirt while she twirled her blonde hair around her finger and although it set off a small fire of jealousy in sasuke, he couldn’t help but let his lips quirk at the sight of seeing naruto very obviously uncomfortable with the student’s actions. “do you understand the notes now, miss yamanaka?” naruto questioned as he straightened back up again, raising a blonde eyebrow at the student, who simply just stared cluelessly at the man. he couldn’t help but sigh in frustration as the young girl stuttered before simply just nodding followed with a dumb “uh huh.” 

“good. i expect you to read the notes we went over today in class tonight. if you need any help, i’m here a little bit after school on thursday.” naruto nodded as he spoke in the most calm tone he could manage at the moment. the blonde teen stuffed her notes inside her bag while her friend stood outside the open door to naruto’s classroom, and after a obviously seductive “yes, sir” from the big boobed bimbo, she flounced out the classroom towards her pink haired friend outside just as the blonde teacher closed the door behind him and let out a long, pented up sigh. “god.. i don't think you realize how many students have practically thrown themselves at me this week, sasuke. it’s ridiculous.” the blonde groaned all while locking his door and shutting the blinds before practically slumping into the chair behind his desk. 

“idiot.. what did you expect? you’ve got a memorable face.” sasuke let out a humorous snort as he sat on top of the desk in front of naruto’s, swinging his legs back and forth. 

“so you’re saying i look pretty?” naruto bit back, joining in on their banter between each other. their relationship has been going on for well over a month now, although they had actually known each other for years, when naruto had been invited to an event being held by sasuke’s family. they remember their meeting clear as day: naruto was still a high school student at the time when he was introduced to sasuke and his brother by his step mother, tsunade. and for awhile, their “friendship” was mostly them arguing, hurling insults at each other and at one point, they had gotten into a physical altercation. either way, somehow their friendship had stuck and they stayed best friends with each other before pursuing an undercover relationship together. but their initial first meeting was also the night naruto had met his wife, hinata, future mother to their two children. things became intense between naruto and sasuke until every time they saw each other to the point that their meetings always end with an argument. sasuke had reached a breaking point by then and he ended things with naruto. it was no more than two months later that naruto became sasuke’s religion teacher, old feelings began to surface again between them and here they were, having a more than inappropriate affair with each other. 

it was obvious that naruto was stressed over his day, as to be expected. the raven haired boy stood up and moved to close to space between him and the blonde, sitting down in his lap, pale arms wrapped around a tan neck. “not now, sasuke..” naruto groaned, his blue eyes warning sasuke, but his tone clearly said he wanted this, too. maybe it was the picture frame on naruto’s desk. a family with big happy smiles, but even a fool can realize that the smile on the blonde’s face was clearly forced. so sasuke took the liberty in turning the picture frame downwards and without saying a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against naruto’s, letting out a pleased noise when he felt the blonde’s hands on his hips. they both knew this broke so many laws and rules, yet they couldn’t bring themselves to care in that moment as their kissing became more heated when naruto slipped his tongue into sasuke’s mouth, hips rocking slowly against each other while hands traveled and explored their respective owners’ bodies.

“looks like you’re more eager than in denial.” sasuke purred, wrapping a hand around the teacher’s throat all while attaching his lips to the side of naruto’s neck only for him to stop their actions and look sasuke right in the eyes with a very clear, “no.”

“oh?” the teen raised his eyebrow at the sudden denial and somewhat aggressive behavior from the older man. he tried his best to be patient with naruto, as this affair sometimes brought triggers to the blonde’s temper. there were certain things sasuke found out naruto were okay with and not okay with, some of which he tried to understand. then there was naruto’s big problem with sasuke marking him, even though naruto had no problem with marking sasuke. 

“we’ve been through this already, sasuke. i have an entire family, for christ’s sake!” naruto rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance at the raven haired teen’s ignorance, but that seemed to be a big mistake as that had set sasuke off.

“oh, give me a break! you really have no room to be giving me that ‘i have a fucking family’ excuse after engaging in an entire ass affair with a 17-year old! do you not realize how insanely draining this is for me as well?! do you even consider or care about the things you and i have done together?! heh. this is not an affair anymore, naruto. this is an entire relationship, because of the things you and i have shared with each other!” the raven haired teen fumed. and that was enough to put the blonde haired man in check as he immediately regretted his words once he realized he could see the sadness in sasuke’s dark eyes.

without saying another word, naruto pulled the teen into his arms and embraced him. he couldn’t believe how selfish and stupid he sounded right then as he fought to not let his tears spill as well. he could feel his heart break at the quiet sounds of sasuke crying into his shoulder as he cradled and calmed the teen in his arms while slowly running his fingers through the boy’s dark hair. “i’m sorry, sasuke. i really am. i.. i wish it wasn’t like this with us. i really, really do. i do love my family, i will admit that. and i will admit that, at some point, i also did love hinata as well. but i’ve never.. felt the same feelings for her as i have with you.” naruto calmed sasuke while speaking into his hair, placing soft kisses as he spoke. 

it remained silent between them both for a short moment before naruto continued. “sasuke, you turn eighteen in two months, yes?” 

“yes.” sasuke responded, using the back of his hand to wipe his bloodshot eyes while looking into naruto’s bright blue ones. the same ones he has come to fall in love with over the last recent months.

“school ends in two months as well. and you will be a legal adult by then. we can go somewhere far away together and start a new life. just you and me.” naruto promised, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a tear from sasuke’s cheek. 

sasuke was speechless at naruto’s words. at first, he could feel a vile burning of anger boiling deep in his stomach, mostly because he‘s seen all the movies, read and heard all the stories of men promising a girl a life with them only for it all to be a lie. but eventually that fire died down when he saw nothing but the truth in the cerulean eyes, and he answered the man with a tearful kiss. 

naruto assumed that sasuke’s answer was a yes, but he refrained from fully convincing himself that it was, as he knew his lover would need time to think about their situation. but all thoughts on it left his mind when sasuke decided to grow even bolder as he slipped between the blonde’s legs on the floor, his dark eyes clouded with lust as he undid naruto’s belt buckle, infuriatingly slowly. “fucking come on, sasuke..” naruto hissed as his lover began palming him through his pants, a wet spot already forming as he blushed both at the humiliation of having to walk around for awhile with a stain on the crotch of his pants and at the simple cause of it. eventually, after 6 billion painful years, sasuke had managed to release naruto’s aching length from his pants, the teen’s mouth salivating at the sight of the hardened organ springing out from underneath the waist band. not bothering to waste time and cut to the excitement, sasuke took naruto’s girth down to the back of his throat before moving up again, looking up at his lover through his lashes warningly when naruto let out a loud groan. he pulled off for a moment to place a finger against his lips, his onyx eyes narrowing in slight annoyance at how loudly and carelessly his lover let out that noise. meanwhile, naruto had to literally slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being a little too vocal with his pleasure, completely forgetting that they were still in a classroom, which was already dangerous enough. the last thing either of them needed was getting walked in on. the locked door and closed blinds gave naruto some reassurance that if somebody were to come by, they would have a heads up, as the person on the other side of the door would be forced to knock, giving them both only a small window of time to fix themselves and play “student-teacher”. 

eventually, naruto’s thoughts came back to sasuke kneeling between his legs, flicking his tongue like a cat would against the tip of his fully erect cock now. a few more flicks of the tongue later, sasuke grasped the blonde by the legs, a non-verbal warning to the man as to what was about to happen. naruto only had a few moments to prepare himself for the onslaught only to have sasuke deep throat him, the walls of his throat snugly tightening around the blonde’s big cock. he managed to cast an annoyed glare up at naruto as a loud noise was launched from the blonde’s mouth, his eyes clearly reminding them both that they were still at school. because of that, naruto realized his error and mentally slapped himself in the face for being so unsensible with his noises, so he settled with using the hand against his mouth to quiet his noises, the only sounds being that of both males letting out muffled or quiet moans and slurping. 

by now, naruto had been reduced to a shaking mess as he fucked into sasuke’s mouth at a steady pace, his hands grabbing the teen by the back of his neck, guiding and pulling. sasuke’s moans had gotten a little louder around naruto’s cock, as he had managed to unzip his pants and slip a hand around his own arousal, touching himself.

“s-sasuke!” naruto warned his lover as a fiery cold sensation burned in the pit of his stomach and traveled up his groin and stomach as he let out a muffled shout into his hand following his release. sasuke swallowed and licked up what he could before sitting back on his heels, his cheeks covered in the aftermath of naruto’s orgasm, looking like a fucking dream after giving naruto head. 

“jesus christ, sasuke..“ naruto let out a breathless laugh as he swiped his thumb across his lover’s lower lip, collecting some of his own come and sticking it in his mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. he hummed as he leaned in again and closed the distance between them both with his hand on the back of sasuke’s neck, clashing their lips together in a messy kiss.

sasuke was still trying to catch his breath, but he let naruto kiss him a little while longer, both of them moaning quietly as their tongues caressed and rubbed against each other. and when naruto pulled away again, the teen let out a little whine at the loss, using the back of his hand to wipe away the string of saliva that had accumulated from their kissing. 

“stand up, sasuke.” naruto murmured, tilting sasuke’s chin up with his hand, his voice soft like it was reserved for a prayer. the teen only gave naruto an answer in the form of a short nod and stood between the blonde’s legs. he didn’t need to be told what to do next and, with a teasing smirk, he started to strip out of the remaining clothes he had on, making sure to put on a show. he watched naruto do the same thing with his shirt, only having to step out of his pants that were now pooled around his ankles. he sat down again, pulling sasuke into his lap so their nude forms were pressed together, their cocks trapped between their bodies. sasuke couldn’t help but let out a soft whine at the gentle friction that was caused by the movement of their lengths gliding against each other and without warning, sasuke placed his arms around the back of naruto’s neck and thrusted his hips forward, causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths.

“mm.. fuck, thats it, sasuke.” naruto breathed as he grabbed his lover’s hips, guiding them as he moved his own to meet sasuke’s, their cocks leaking pre-come between them both. it got to a point where they had to cover each other’s mouths to muffle the noises that were spilling out between them, their movements increasing in roughness. it was like every time they touched, an electric spark of ecstasy would go off between them and when they were forced away from each other, a big bucket of ice cold water would be dumped on both of them. the friction of their cocks grinding so intimately together along with the pre-come spilling on to their stomachs and thighs made the sensations so much more pleasurable.

it wasn’t until naruto stopped their movements when sasuke let out a cry of disappointment, even when naruto had moved his hands further down his backside to massage his ass, gently spreading his cheeks as he did so.

“mm.. i love you, sasuke.” naruto muttered out as he kissed the teen’s adam’s apple, allowing them both to share a moment of tenderness as he placed a flurry of gentle kisses along sasuke’s neck, circling his thumbs into the pale skin on his lover’s ass cheeks.

“i love you.” sasuke moaned softly, his voice quiet and high pitched as he was lost in the depths of passion and lust. placing his hands on the back of naruto’s neck, he pulled him into a deep kiss again as the blonde stood up with sasuke’s legs wrapped around his legs before laying him down on top of the desk. 

“over. on your hands and knees, baby.” the blonde said, his blue eyes almost black in color from the amount of lust pumping through his blood. it was always like this when sex started to get more heated between them both: naruto’s eyes would darken and his voice was deepen the slightest bit, like naruto was a completely different being. it unnerved sasuke at first with how different the blonde would sound and act. it was nothing like the naruto sasuke had come to know as a blonde idiot, cracking jokes almost all the time. over time, sasuke learned that it was what drove him into the headspace naruto wanted the raven haired teen in post-coital. “i need you, naruto.. please.” sasuke whined, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to see what the fuck was taking naruto so long. 

“sasuke.. i dont have any lube on me.” naruto frowned slightly, kneeling down on the floor again to look through any of their pockets for a single bottle of lube. he even resorted to pulling open the drawers in his desk to see if he had any leftover from the time he locked himself in his own classroom for a solo session. unfortunately, that was the only time he had been almost caught, as his stepmother had come by then. because of that, naruto never relieved himself at school again, nor did he ever bring lube or condom with him.

“no lube?” sasuke balked, his cheeks flushing as his eyes widened the slightest bit. 

“hey, hey.. it’s okay, sasuke. i know a way i can loosen you up without lube.” naruto managed to calm the panicking raven haired teen, running his hand over the teen’s hips and curves, massaging the pads of his thumbs into the boy’s skin. 

“hmm.. how?” sasuke questioned, although his question was never answered as he let out a surprised gasp at the harsh way naruto’s fingernails dug into the skin on his hips and the way his tongue plunged deep inside of sasuke. it was only inside of him for a few seconds before it was pulled out again, the teen reduced to a moaning, trembling mess at the short lived sensation. sasuke’s fingers curled over the edge of the table as he felt naruto’s tongue plunge inside of him again and again, flexing, sucking and licking at his hole, not even noticing when naruto had slipped a finger inside to stretch him. the sight alone almost made naruto come right then and there as he slipped a second finger in, watching the way sasuke’s hole stretch around his fingers. and oh, was it a sight for him to see. naruto always loved the way sasuke got when he ate him out and fingered fucked him, all shaky and whimpering as he slowly fucked back onto the blonde’s fingers now pounding into his prostate. 

“that's my good boy.” naruto praised his lover as the cry that was launched from sasuke’s mouth was muffled into his hands covering his mouth. for awhile, sasuke bucked back onto naruto’s fingers before they were replaced again by his mouth. it wouldn’t take very long until the teen would come again, and right when he was on the edge, he was bucking back against naruto’s tongue just as he did with his fingers.

“ahnn! naruto! im gonna..” sasuke cried, only for naruto to pull away, leaving the uchiha trembling and confused on why his ecstasy had been taken away from him. 

“w-what..” sasuke started only for naruto to pull the teen down again so his feet were on the floor again and he was pressed chest first against the table. 

naruto didn’t have to say anything for his lover to know what was going on now as he grasped the teen’s hips and pressed the tip of his cock against sasuke’s hole before he sunk himself into that tight warmth, his body shuddering at the feeling. 

“o-oh.. sasuke.” naruto groaned with sasuke moaning along, both of them panting heavily as sasuke contracted around the blonde and whimpering softly at the extremely uncomfortable feeling.

“its okay, baby. it's alright.” naruto cooed softly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the back of sasuke’s shoulder while letting the teen adjust. it wasn’t normal for them to not use lube during their sexual activities, especially since they always had sex at a hotel room naruto rented for them both. it took sasuke a few minutes but once he had adjusted, naruto knew, feeling the way the dark haired teen would wiggle his ass and let out a needy whimper. the movement would always push naruto into the deep end and he held a tight grasp on sasuke’s hips as he fucked into him hard and rough, both of them letting out muffled and strained sounds of ecstasy. 

“mmf!” sasuke groaned into his palm as his eyes rolled back into head, not even bothering to care about the fact that his hands were soaked in his own spit now. he couldn’t help but rock back against naruto’s hips and let out quiet sobs of pleasure, the only sounds resounding around the room being the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and suppressed noises of pleasure. naruto fucked sasuke so good that his knees trembled and his body shook at the feeling that shot through him when his lover slammed into his prostate. 

“mmahh!” sasuke screamed into his hand, not even bothering to hide his sobs at this point, gasping for air between each moan every time naruto fucked into that sweet bundle of nerves. It felt so good that sasuke had been reduced to a babbling, incoherent mess now. he tried to warn naruto that he was so close, although his words only came out as mewls. but he could tell that naruto was close, as well. it only took a few thrusts until naruto could feel sasuke clench around him and his body shook violently as the teen let out a tired whine into his hand, his body going limp just as naruto reached his limit as well, letting out a groan and coming deep inside of his lover. 

it took a few moments for them both to catch up with their racing hearts when naruto pulled out of sasuke and they both slumped to the floor, naruto managing to catch the raven haired teen in his arms before he hit the hard tile floor. and they stayed together in each other’s arms for a long couple of minutes, catching their breaths and just holding each other, enjoying the warmth and company it gave to them.

“i love you, naruto.” sasuke cooed as he leaned against naruto’s chest and closed his eyes for a few moments. 

the blonde smiled as he placed a kiss against sasuke’s head and chuckled at his lover. “you can't fall asleep on me, yet. jesus christ.. did you forget we’ve been fucking inside of a classroom all afternoon?” he joked with a whole-hearted laugh before managing to stand up and stretch out his limbs, as they were sore and cramped. 

sasuke will admit, he couldn’t argue with naruto’s words, nor did he have the energy to. as he tried to stand up, he whined in frustration as pain shot through his backside and he fell right back down on his ass again. “ow..!” he cried, as he had fallen on a hard, cold tile floor after getting fucked.

naruto couldn’t help but laugh again, only to receive a very annoyed glare from his lover before he helped the teen up on to his feet. 

“i really hate you.” sasuke grumbled, his voice laced with annoyance, but his eyes clearly showed humor. 

“sure.. okay.” naruto smirked playfully as he redressed himself and then helped sasuke redress before placing another quick kiss on the boy’s forehead. and after another quick, loving make out session, sasuke stuck his head the door to his teacher’s classroom. the halls were empty, thankfully. it was 5pm now and most students should be home now unless they were staying after for tutoring or detention. either way, sasuke had managed to make it out the school to his car, undetected, with a rare smile on his face. 

* * *

“finally! home sweet home!” naruto sighed as he practically flopped down onto the bed he shared with sasuke. after a long day at work, he really needed a three day weekend and his boyfriend, sasuke. it has been five months since sasuke graduated, got into an online college and moved out of his parents’ house after a very tense argument with each other. he even refused to talk to them for two months up until naruto put him in check and realized his mistakes. he apologized to his parents and although they weren’t particularly happy about the fact that he was dating a 26 year old teacher, still oblivious to the fact that he had been engaging a relationship with naruto since high school, they accepted his apology. he couldn't even begin to imagine how much worse his situation would be had they found out about the relationship much earlier. but he was grateful for the fact that they offered to help him out with rent and tuition. 

things with naruto and his family occurred similarly to how sasuke’s situation happened. hinata was understandably heartbroken when she found out naruto was having an affair behind her back. she allowed naruto to stay in the house for a few days but he was forced to sleep on the couch as he packed up what he could carry before being kicked out. his kids wouldn’t speak to him for weeks and it was truly a low point for naruto. it genuinely upset sasuke that his blonde lover, the love of his life, was calling in “sick” to work and laid in bed all day. it got so bad to the point that sasuke forced himself to go to hinata himself and practically begged her and the kids to not ignore naruto because of how idiotic he was. the thing is that he understood hinata’s pain. and he understood boruto’s and himawari’s pain as well. he remembered the emotional family reunion they had at his and naruto’s apartment, when he brought them back with him. and after awhile, hinata allowed naruto to see his kids again. it took awhile for them to rebuild their relationship with their father and it took even longer for them to trust sasuke. bbc there were times when sasuke would lock himself in the shower and sit on the floor underneath the running water as he cried and told himself he was the reason why he ruined naruto’s relationship with his family. he knew from the start that this is what was going to happen, as he was considered naruto’s “side piece” at the time. eventually, he did learn to forgive himself for the relationships he ruined. and after awhile, he became close friends with hinata.

once the lovers were out on their own, it didn't take them very long to find their way to each other. they found a motel room to stay in for a short amount of time, eating nothing but ramen noodles, take out from restaurants and junk food. it was definitely not sasuke’s most favorite way of living, but it was naruto’s for some reason. how naruto could live on ramen and junk food is beyond sasuke’s mind of comprehension. the amount of lectures and arguments he got into with naruto over it was ridiculous. but the make up sex was always more than worth the annoyed stares they got from their neighbors the morning after. 

after a few months, sasuke had found himself work as a pizza delivery boy for a short while before he was unreasonably fired for defending himself against some happy ass customer, thinking he was shooting a porno with randoms. he remembered coming home so angry that he simply just sat down in naruto’s lap and broke down crying. and naruto didn’t have to say a single word to know why his lover was upset. it was after two days when sasuke finally told naruto the full story, and although naruto was just as angry as sasuke was, he managed to calm himself down before doing something he would regret. eventually, naruto had managed to convince his lover that he would handle work while sasuke needed to focus on his college work. it was only a month after getting fired when sasuke was accepted into an online school and chose his major to be religious studies, ironically. and after another month, the lovers moved into a nice one bedroom apartment closer to the school naruto works at, along with the university sasuke planned to transfer to later in the year.

“you’re so loud when you’re frustrated.” sasuke teased as he raised his head up from his lecture on his laptop to look at his boyfriend laying face down on their bed.

“bmmfbbmmfbmmfmghf!” naruto mumbled into a pillow, which only annoyed sasuke somewhat. sometimes he swore he was dating and living with an entire twelve year old.

“naruto, i can't understand what you are trying to say if you attempt to talk through the pillow.” sasuke rolled his eyes as his boyfriend finally lifted his head up.

“i said, i really need to find work at another school or somewhere,” he sighed as he toed off his shoes and stood up, undoing the tie around his neck as sasuke continued to bounce between jotting down notes, listening to his lecture and listen to naruto. “they really aren’t paying me enough to be damn near sexually assaulted by hormonal students.” he vented as he changed into some comfort clothes. sasuke understood naruto’s frustrations, but he chose not to mention the fact that he was once one of those “hormonal students”.

eventually, naruto sat down on the couch behind sasuke so that he was in front of his legs on the floor. just as sasuke was finishing his lecture and closed the laptop, he moved so that he was in naruto’s lap. “you should see if they’re hiring professors at the university, you know.. that way, there's a possible chance of you becoming my professor.” sasuke teased while snaking his arms around naruto’s neck.

“hmm, should i?” naruto played along with a smirk on his face, his hands resting on his lover’s hips. neither one of them said anything as sasuke leaned in and placed a kiss on naruto’s lips.

“think on it, yeah?” he hummed, kissing his boyfriend again and then snuggling into naruto’s warm chest as he was picked up, carried bridal style into the bedroom and laid down. he tangled his hands in the blonde locks that belonged to naruto as they kissed again, forgetting everything else besides each other’s companies and the fact that they were now together, forever.


End file.
